


He's good and he's bad

by lc2266



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2266/pseuds/lc2266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我的名字是Steve Grant Rogers。</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's good and he's bad

-01-  
我是Steve，Steve Rogers。  
我马上要从男朋友晋升到丈夫了。  
准确地说，我将在三个月后，和我此生挚爱James Barnes结婚了。

-02-  
我一开始真的没有想过还能再遇见他的。  
我以为他如同Dum Dum、Jack和Gabe一样，已经被岁月永远埋葬。  
然而在面具掉落的那一瞬，在我看清他的脸的那个时候，哪怕他正举着铁臂使劲往我身上揍，我仍然觉得世界正在变得鲜活起来，21世纪对我而言不再是一个符号一个概念，我第一次真真切切地感受到我站在七十年后的土地上。  
一切都是因为Bucky仍然活着，哪怕他失去记忆并以我为敌。

-03-  
然而他失去了踪影。  
我如同七十年前一样，疯狂地扫荡一个又一个九头蛇秘密基地，希望找出一丝一毫有关Bucky的线索。  
我看见他们那台用来给他洗脑的令人作呕的机器，我几乎是颤抖着砸烂了那个房间里的一切。没用我的盾，只是这双手。  
这双没能抓住Bucky的手。

我发动一切我能使用的力量寻找Bucky的下落。  
我拜托Romanoff帮我弄来了Bucky在苏联时期的一些资料；Sam主动表示愿意帮助我，他走遍纽约及周边的每个角落；我甚至用一打签名照片利诱Coulson探员帮我寻找线索。至于我，我已经不清楚这是我第几个无眠之夜了。  
感谢那沓签名照片，最终我在美国队长历史纪念馆附近的某处破旧小旅馆里找到了他。  
感谢上帝感谢所有的神。  
感谢你们在七十年后听到了我的呼唤。

-04-  
后来我们就过上了好日子啦。  
是我曾经期待过的那种好日子。  
虽然让Bucky恢复记忆花了一点儿小功夫，但是那和曾经分离的痛苦相比根本不值一提。  
他完全找回自己的那天，我们享受了一场美妙的性爱并确定了关系。  
说真的他昏过去的时候我吓坏了，Banner博士说可以理解但我该节制一点。  
怎么节制一点？是要我不做的意思吗？  
于是从那天起，我们之间就止步于牵手，拥抱和亲吻。  
没完没了的亲吻。  
老天，我根本停不下来。  
一想到面前的这个人是Bucky，我深爱着并深爱着我的Bucky，怎么舍得离开他，分开相贴的唇呢？  
虽然最后我还是不得不落荒而逃，用一个冷水澡和一个充满Bucky的幻想的手活解决问题。

某天，我躺在床上，翻看着梭罗的《瓦尔登湖》。  
我看到这句：爱情无药可医，唯有爱得更深。  
我想我大概也无药可医，只能每天更爱Bucky一点点，直到有我一生那么多那么长那么重。  
然后我看到Bucky带着刚洗完澡的水汽走进卧室。我马上放下手里的书，抓起早就准备好的毛巾坐在床沿。  
他很自觉地坐在我两腿间，任凭我给他擦头发，偶尔会发出一两声舒服的哼哼声。  
我考虑着是不是要警告一下他不要发出这样的声音，难道没人告诉他发出这样的声音是犯罪吗。  
我祈祷我能忍到帮他搞完一切，然后到浴室和我的右手来上一发。  
他却猛地站了起来，关掉了灯。  
我没有哪一刻如此感谢血清带来的远超常人的视力。  
我借着从纱帘里透过的月光，能看到他半湿的头发软软地贴在脸上，灰绿的眼睛在淡光笼映下澄澈透亮，我想起书里描述瓦尔登湖的句子：“这像是玻璃的溶液,已经冷却,但是还没有凝结,而其中连少数尘垢也还是纯洁而美丽的,像玻璃中的细眼。”Bucky的眼睛比那还美，毫无杂质，晶莹剔透。我的视线向下描摹，经过俊挺的鼻子以及令人窒息的唇。  
然后他用力地把我推倒在床上，跨骑了上来，下身不得章法地胡乱蹭着我。  
上帝，我发誓我看到他脸红了。  
我被考验了将近一个星期的自制力瞬间崩溃。  
节制不等于不能做吧？  
我亲吻着他，从额头，一路往下，在唇上流连了一会儿，停驻在一侧可爱的粉红色的乳头上，而我的手负责另一侧。  
我抬眼看他，他微微眯着眼，脸上露出迷茫的表情，深深沉沦在欲望中。  
我用手慢慢开拓他，直到他不耐烦地催促，我才缓缓进入他。  
我不敢太激烈，温柔地戳刺着，一手扶着他的腰，另一只手照顾他的前面。我们两个一点点攀上高峰，然后一前一后射了出来。  
我在他耳边低低的说了一句Bucky我爱你。  
然后他哑着嗓子回了一句。  
我也是，Steve。

-05-  
每次Bucky单独出任务回来，我都会为做一整桌他喜欢的菜。反之亦然。  
他最钟爱的一道菜是原汁炖蘑菇，但他从来不自己做，他说我做的是最好吃的。我没有反驳他，因为我从不质疑他的厨艺，上次他做的苹果蛋奶酥的时候，我差点没把盘子吃下去。  
我能明白Bucky为什么这么喜欢这道菜。因为这里这道菜里的每一滴汤汁都带着家的感觉，森林的味道，仿佛整片绿意就在盘中。  
配上白葡萄酒和最爱的人，世上幸福不过如此。  
吃完饭以后我们会选一部电影看，然后做爱。  
有时在床上，有时等不及了就直接在沙发上。

有一次我出了一个长达一个月的棘手任务，而憋的太久的后果是我和Bucky对着沙发的残骸面面相觑。  
我说我俩的工资可负担不起每月买一个新沙发。  
Bucky懒懒地说那就不要在沙发上做，回房。  
我说不行我忍不住我忍受不了从客厅到卧室那么久的距离那么长的时间。  
他翻了一个白眼说不然就在地板上。  
我想了想同意了，那好吧，不过地板太硬太凉，明天去买块大地毯吧。  
他不耐烦地点了点头。  
我笑着亲了亲他的头发。

-06-  
我知道大家都喜欢和我开一些荤段子，然后看我通红的脸疯狂大笑。  
说实在的，我都习惯那些了。  
所以在我们对付见鬼的疯狂科学家以及他的小喽啰们，Stark用他的铁甲自带的扬声功能指挥不相干的民众撤离，忽然问了一句听说Cap你要求和Barnes来一发的时候从来不脸红啊的时候，我压根没反应过来，以为他又嫌一炮轰飞一个小喽啰的脑袋过于无聊。  
等我真真切切串联起整句话并分析完每个字的意思之后，我握了握右手，努力控制自己不要把盾扔向他。  
而我面前这个小东西已经被吓傻了，事实上整片战场寂静无声。我突然意识到Stark还开着扬声，这个地区大概都听到了这句话。  
我再也忍不住，抓起小喽啰就砸向他。  
在一巴掌打开那个可怜的人后他居然还说不要害羞嘛Cap，拿出你对待Barnes中士的勇气来。  
我没有再理会他。  
这个世界上有谁能和Bucky比？  
他永远是最特殊的那一个。  
我忽然福至心灵。  
为什么不真正意义上地套牢Bucky，拴住他，把他变成属于自己的独一无二的存在呢？

-07-  
我等待着。  
我看着这个人，看他笑看他哭看他暴怒。  
然后我觉得，是时候啦。  
于是我在我俩所有好友面前向他求了婚，而他答应了。  
他答应了。  
在那一瞬，我已经想好剩下这半辈子该怎么和他一起度过。  
我们除了去拯救世界，大部分时间会窝在家里，哪也不去。看七十年间错过的电影，落下的电视剧，以及各种书籍。或者干脆什么都不看，只是凝视着对方。我会亲吻他，然后我们做爱，用身体告诉对方眼神无法传递的更多的爱意。  
我们会养一些猫猫狗狗，看着他们生更多的猫猫狗狗。我们会挑出其中几只送给Stark一家、Barton一家、博士一家。如果Thor同意在Asgard好生照顾这些小可爱们的话，我们也要送他一只或者更多。  
日子会过去，我们会老去，血清的力量也将抵挡不住岁月的侵袭。我们的身体不再年轻，灵魂不复幼嫩。然而我们会笑着数对方新添的白发，新生的皱纹，互相搀扶着对方从街的这头走到街的那头。我会平静地看着Bucky先我一步永远地闭上他透亮的绿眼睛，因为我知道我绝不会放心留他一人在这世上。然后我会安心的抱着他，走向大海深处。  
最后，最后你猜怎么着？  
人来人往，熙熙攘攘。  
蓝天依旧，绿水如常。

**Author's Note:**

> 上篇Bucky'POV → He's all that I've got


End file.
